mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zobbes/Archive 4
(Go back to talk page here) your excited for Garfield's 35th anniversary hey Zobbes are you excited for-a Garfield's 35th anniversary cause i'm-a making it-a Mugen Styled up to 35 parts cause for my YT message i'll say "Happy 35th Anniversary Garfield" you-a think you can finish your Garfield until his Anniversary. sorry for -a i'm speaking in Mario and Luigi's voice. -King Hamilton The 2nd (AngryMugenBirds) Well I-a like-a Luigi. XD As for Garfield, I forgot! He's currently 34 years old. I don't really know exactly when I finish Garfield, since I have to Tom (Tom and Jerry) first, but if you need some strong Garfield characters, let me know, maybe I'll let you use Garfield V4 (V4 is my edit), Jon V2 and Odie V2. ;) Also, no offence, but it's kind of hard to understand you sometimes. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 04:04, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy 34th Birthday, Garfield! :D Also, Zobbes, are you working on Garfield? Garfield1601 (talk) 04:27, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Not right now, but I am working on Tom right now due to him getting the most votes. That also requires me to re-rip Tom's sprites and update Jerry. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 05:07, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Another Request can do a terry the turtle (agent t) from phines and ferb, grouchy smurf from the smurf,B.O.B from monsters v/s aliens and fanboy from fanboy and chum chum, please Didn't they teach you how to read? He does not want requests.Garfield1601 (talk) 22:35, December 26, 2012 (UTC) @Felip No Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 00:02, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Sheldon Cooper's Sprites Here's Sheldon Cooper's sprites. Sorry if because of loosing interest and geting boring, it has not all of the sprites and not having the Strong Crouch Kick --¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 20:03, January 18, 2013 (UTC) That's ok, at least you made both of the basics. :) I can edit these to finish them up for the rest of the character as well. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 22:36, January 18, 2013 (UTC) If you want, I can edit them for you, Zobbes. Garfield1601 (talk) 22:39, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you should do them Garf, I messed up Sheldon's sprites in the first place anyway. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 00:31, January 19, 2013 (UTC) So i hear you wana download my "Dipper" Charecter? Thanks and good for you! Dipper Char But that page you have read is not here anymore and it has been deleted so use this instead: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vf9gRtsrJ6I Anyways heres a link to my download: http://www.2shared.com/file/TxEhAJe2/dipper.html its a zip file. A .zip file. This means you need a program to extract it with. If you dont know what that means than you should google "How to open zip files". Good Luck Fighting! Thanks, I know how to open zip files, I do it a lot. I still have this error: Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 00:00, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I know your name now ;) Just remember that for next time. Anyway, what zip handler are you using? 11:29, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Crap, ugh, I can't believe I forgot about that. All Im doing is clicking on extract all from the options. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 12:40, February 6, 2013 (UTC) That'd be Windows Extractor then. Try something like 7-Zip or jZip (get the latter from the actual jZip website, as many people re-distribute this program with malicious code) and then try to open it. I believe 7-Zip is free (jZip is DEFINITELY free, as I use it). 13:36, February 6, 2013 (UTC) A question... ¿How do you rip sounds? ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 02:54, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I use freemake and audacity, but to be honest, it's not practical. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 15:56, March 19, 2013 (UTC)